SpongeBob SquarePants Meets Blue's Clues/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for SpongeBob SquarePants Meets Blue's Clues. *(SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song & Title Card) *(SpongeBob's Foghorn Alarm Clock Rings) *SpongeBob: Good Morning, Bikini Bottom! *Gary: (Meows Good Morning, SpongeBob!) *SpongeBob: Good Morning, Gary!, Guess What!, Today, Me, You, and My Friends are Going to Meet Blue's Clues! *Gary: (Meows Cool!) *SpongeBob: I'm So Excited! *Gary: (Meows Me, Too!) *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, My Friends are Here!, Come On, Gary! *Gary: (Meows) *(Door Opens at SpongeBob's Friends) *Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Hi, Guys! *Squidward: We're So Excited to Meet Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob: Me and Gary Are, Too! *Mr. Krabs: Well, What are You and Gary Waiting For, Boy? *Sandy: Let's Go! *SpongeBob: Okay!, Come On, Gary! *Gary: (Meows Okay!) *Mrs. Puff: We're Here! *Pearl: We're Inside The World of Blue's Clues! *Plankton: Look!, There's Steve! *Gary: (Meows Hi, Steve!) *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *SpongeBob: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Patrick: We're Coming! *Blue: (Barks Follow Me!) *Squidward: Let's Follow Blue! *Mr. Krabs: I'll Open The Door! *(Door Opens) *Steve: Hi, Guys! *Sandy: Hi, Steve! *Steve: I'm So Glad You All are Here on This Great Summer Day! *Mrs. Puff: Um..., Steve!, You Have Goggles on Your Face! *Steve: Oh!, (Laughs), I Should Probably Take This Off!, There!, Hey!, You All Can Help Us Get Ready for The Beach!, Come On! *Pearl: Let's Go! *Steve: Blue!, Look Who's Here to Join Us Today! *Plankton: Wait!, Where's Blue? *Gary: (Meows I Don't Know!) *Steve: Blue?, Um..., Have You Seen Blue? *SpongeBob: We Don't Know! *Patrick: Oh!, She's Right There! *Steve: Where? *Squidward: Hiding Behind The Fish Tank! *Steve: Blue? *Blue: (Barks You-Who!) *Steve: How'd You Get in There? *Mr. Krabs: No, Steve!, She's Hiding Behind The Fish Tank! *Blue: (Barks Here I Am!) *Steve: Oh!, Here She Is!, Hey!, Did You Find Your Favorite Beach Toys? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Sandy: Great! *Steve: Now We're All Set to Go to The Beach!, We Have Your Beach Toys, We Have Your Towel, My Goggles... *Blue: (Barks Well, Steve!, We're Not All Set Yet!) *Steve: No?, We Don't Have Everything to Go to The Beach? *Blue: (Barks No!) *Mrs. Puff: Well, What Else Do We Have to Bring to The Beach? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, That's A Great Idea, Blue! *Pearl: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Fun Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Plankton: But We Have to Clean This Pawprint Off! *Steve: Good Idea, Plankton! *(Steve Grabs A Towel) *(Steve Wipes The Pawprint) *Gary: (Meows There!) *Steve: Hey!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *SpongeBob: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Sidetable: Blue's Clues!, I'm So Excited! *Steve: Oh! *Patrick: Here It Is! *Steve: You Know, SpongeBob and His Friends!, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Figuring Out What Else We Need to Bring to The Beach!, Will You Help Me? *Squidward: Sure, Steve! *Steve: You Will? *Mr. Krabs: Of Course, Boy! *Steve: Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find A Pawprint!, That's The First Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, and Now What Do We Do?, Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob and His Friends: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Now What Do We Do?, Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob and His Friends: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, and Well..., You Know What to Do!, Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob and His Friends: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) When We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *SpongeBob and His Friends: (Singing) Think... *SpongeBob, His Friends, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think... *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *SpongeBob, His Friends, and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Sandy: She Went That Way! *Steve: Oh!, That Way?, Blue Swam That Way?, Okay!, Great!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Swimming for Blue's Clues, We Are Swimming for Blue's Clues, We Are Swimming for Blue's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Steve: What Was That? *Mrs. Puff: Steve!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, You See A Clue?, Where?, On My Head? *Pearl: No, Steve!, It's On Top of The Bed! *Plankton: Yeah!, Right There! *Gary: (Meows Yeah!) *Steve: Oh!, The Bed! *(Steve Looks Under The Bed) *Steve: Under The Bed?, But..., There's No Clue Here! *SpongeBob: No!, On The Top of The Bed! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, On Top of The Bed!, There It Is! *Patrick: 1 of Blue's Clues! *Tickety: On Top of The Bed! *Steve: Yeah!, On Top of The Bed!, Right! *Squidward: It's A Clue! *Steve: Now What Do We Do? *Mr. Krabs: Notebook! *Steve: Right!, Let's Write This Clue Down in Our Handy-Dandy..., Notebook! *Tickety: Notebook! *Steve: Okay!, So, We Have A..., We Have A..., Uh..., What is This Clue? *Sandy: A Basket! *Steve: A Basket!, Right!, An Oval, A Cemi-Circle, The Handle, and We Have A Basket!, So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Else We Need to Bring to The Beach!, Well, What Could Blue Wanna Do With A Basket? *Mrs. Puff: Maybe Blue Wants to Put Something in The Basket! *Steve: Great Guess, Mrs. Puff!, But I Think We Better Look for 2 More Blue's Clues to Figure This Out!, Come On! *Pearl: What are You Doing, Blue? *Blue: (Barks I'm Looking for My Stuff That I Need to Wear!) *Steve: Oh!, Trying to Figure Out What to Wear to The Beach!, Huh? *Plankton: Correct! *Steve: Okay!, Can You Help Us Find What Blue Needs to Wear to The Beach? *Gary: (Meows Yeah!) *Steve: Okay!, We'll Do This First and Then We'll Go Look for More Blue's Clues!, Come On! *SpongeBob: Let's See! *Steve: So..., What Should Wear to The Beach? *Patrick: That One! *Steve: These?, The Pajamas? *Squidward: No! *Mr. Krabs: The Bathing Suit! *Steve: Oh!, The Bathing Suit! *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Steve: So Blue Can Go... *Sandy: Swimming! *Steve: Swimming!, Great!, Now All We Need is for Blue's Feet!, What Shoes Should Blue Wear to The Beach? *Sandy: These!, The Sandles! *Steve: These?, The Rain Boots? *Gary: (Meows No!) *Mrs. Puff: The Sandles! *Steve: Oh!, The Sandles!, For When It's Hot!, I Call Them Flip-Flops! *Blue: (Barks Follow Me!) *Pearl: There Goes Blue! *Steve: Let's Go Too!, Keep An Eye Out for More Blue's Clues! *Plankton: Hey, Steve!, We See Blue! *Steve: You Saw Another Clue? *Gary: (Meows No!, We See Blue!) *Steve: Blue?, Oh!, Blue's Hiding!, Okay!, I Got It!, Blue?, Where are You? *SpongeBob: In The Basket! *Steve: Blue? *Blue: (Barks You-Who!) *Patrick: Is That You? *(Blue Licks Steve) *Squidward: Hey, Steve!, I See Another Clue! *Steve: (Laughs), Yeah!, She's Pretty Funny, That Blue! *Mr. Krabs: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Did You Say A Clue, Where?, Where? *Sandy: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, There It Is!, Our Second Clue!, Okay!, So, We Have to Write This Down in Our Handy-Dandy... *Gary: (Meows Notebook!) Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas